if we could see ourselves on the mirror
by beatrixstanza
Summary: DAIR. Post season finale. no pregnancy. Dan visited Blair before her wedding.


_Hello Everyone, thanks for your interest in this story._

_I'm a huge DAIR fan and this is my first try. Please be kind, read and review._

_Disclaimer, I do not own GG._

* * *

><p><em>I used to believe that true love means love that forgives all things and bring two people together. But maybe true love means that two people wouldn't do anything that requires forgiveness in the future. And I hope Blair and her prince [pause], Louis and her princess would have the second kind of love.<em>

Blair read the piece of paper on her hand. "Is that ok?" Serena asked, it was the first time she felt really nervous waiting for Blair's reply. "I mean it's not implying that you and Louis will hurt each other, it's just another saying of happily ever after," she corrected herself.

"S, calm down. It's beautiful, you picked the right person to help you with the maid of honor's speech." Blair knew who it was, the only person who could manipulate words into a poignant mockery. The only person, person, not a friend, not an enemy, who could sincerely, wished her happiness when she didn't deserve it.

Serena squeezed Blair's hands and smiled. "B, I'm so excited, your wedding's gonna be romantic. Can I see your vow? I remember you always wanted to write your own vow."

Blair moved the muscles of her lips, "The church and palace mandated a formal and traditional vow. It's a part of being a royal family I guess."

* * *

><p>Blair looked at her reflection as a bride on the vanity mirror. She asked for sometime alone before attending her church ceremony. She tried to distracted herself by reading <em>Love Story<em>, convincing herself that no matter how hard her marriage and palace's life would be, as long as she didn't have leukemia, she would stay happy.

"Wouldn't have thought you would pick that book before your wedding, Waldorf. That's against your happily ever after belief right?" Dan Humphrey's voice echoed throughout the room. She didn't need to turn her head, or looked at his reflection on the mirror. She recognized his voice, the way he talked to her, it sounded like a longing bitterness.

"Wouldn't have thought you even know the story. That's against your writer's inspiring reading list, right?" She held on to her book, tilting her chin up and challenged his stare on the mirror's reflection.

" It's on the list of what not to read as a writer, I had to check it out." He stood two rectangular marble floors behind her.

" If you're worried I couldn't figure out which one is your gift, I could assure you that I could guess by the wrapping." Blair snapped.

" I put my name under Lily and my dad."

" Glad to hear. I don't think I need anything from Brooklyn anyway."

" I like the wedding vows in Love Story, what do you think Blair?"

She turned to him and the beadings on her heavy wedding dress reluctantly moved.

"I can't write my own vows, are you happy now Humphrey?"

"You could always say it in the reception."

"No, I can't. I'm not a writer, Dan. But I'm intelligent enough to compose some words about my fiancé that were not created by some priests or kings. But I don't know what to say, I don't know who should I quote or what cheesy lines I should say. All I can say about love, or marriage, or Louis, you said it already in Serena's speech." Blair's chests heaved against her skin.

"Is that what you want me to say in the reception?" she raised her voice.

His face softened, but his tone toughened up.

"There must be a reason, right? The way I know you would decipher my hidden message in Serena's speech, the way I know that you want to write your own vow the way I know that deep down you're scared of making any decision now. The way I know that you knew we would have this conversation eventually."

"Maybe I'm just predictable." Blair's finger fiddled with her diamond choker that grasped her neck tightly.

"You are anything but predictable, Blair." Dan walked closer. "But if you believe you are, then I have to leave. I can't watch you say ' I do' when you meant 'I don't'." He wished his courage would change her decision, he wished he would have more courage to touch her. He stretched his hand toward Blair's shoulder, but he stopped mid air and gently pushed his palm to the mirror.

"Goodbye then," she muttered.

"There's nothing good about it Blair."

Blair rested on the cushioned chair and curtly pushed a powder brush to her cheeks.

Dan's palm slowly pull away from the mirror, leaving dews that quickly evaporated. "I wish…" He whispered then walked away.

Blair's eyes watched the last dew disappeared, leaving no sign of his palm behind.

She heard the door shut very quietly, as if Dan guided the door to move inch by inch.

" Don't we all wish," Blair put her palm on the mirror.


End file.
